


Sunlit

by top_of_the_tree



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heroes of Olympus, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_of_the_tree/pseuds/top_of_the_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo has, and will always be in the shadows. Will Solace thought he should prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to this guy: the amazing Rick Riordan.  
> This is very much based on his books (I also attempted to keep in tune with his style), and is set after The Blood of Olympus.  
> (Work in progress)

Nico di Angelo didn’t want to wake up to this. He didn’t want to wake up at all. But no, the Fates decided that today, he would wake up to Will’s face inches away from his.

“Holy Hades—” Nico blurted out as he sat up.

Will chuckled, running a hand through his blond hair. “Good morning to you, too.”

Nico rubbed his eyes and scanned the room. It was dark, but only because the people who designed Cabin 13 had some sort of vampire fetish. The Hades Cabin was black from top to bottom. The bunks could have very much been mistaken for coffins with its polished mahogany frame, brass railings, blood red velvet pillows and blankets. The windows, exactly two of them like the constructors weren’t sure whether children of Hades needed to breathe, were covered with thick, red curtains. He never would’ve distinguished morning from midnight inside this place.

“What time is it?” he asked, stretching his arms. Pain instantly flared in his biceps, where he was scratched by Lycaon, the first werewolf. He cursed silently, thinking how stupid it was to forget it was still in stitches, and that it hurt like hell. He never got around telling Will about it. In fact, he didn’t want him to know. He would've probably fixed Reyna's stitches without a word. Just the thought of Will touching him made Nico uneasy.

“Seven.”

He immediately slumped back on his bunk and brought the covers up to his chin. After three days of awkwardly resting and trying to help Will in the infirmary, Nico wasn’t about to waste all the energy he saved up by getting up this early. “Wake me up at noon… tomorrow.” he said sleepily, “and do close the door when you leave, Solace.”

“Yeah about that,” Will said behind him, and suddenly the room was flooded with sunlight. He had pushed the curtains aside, making Nico hide under the covers. “In case you forgot, di Angelo, you’re a head counselor.”

“Just because I’m the only one here,” Nico muttered. Hazel left with Frank to go to Camp Jupiter, but not before she peppered Nico with kisses and promised to come back soon. “Whatever. I hereby counsel my head to go back to sleep.”

“Don’t make me drag you out there.”

Nico peered from his blanket. Will Solace was standing by the window, on the other side of the room. He was at least six feet tall, and even though he wasn’t much of a fighter than he is a medic, he had a strong, athletic build—perks of descending from Apollo, god of healing, music, sports, and a whole lot of things. He knew Will was more than capable of carrying him out into the sunlight, and that was definitely not the sight he wanted to grace Camp Half-Blood with.

“Fine.” Nico grunted. “What do I have to do today that’s so important anyway?”

Will Solace grinned, looking proud that he got the son of Hades to give in. “Just a couple of stuff on your to-do list, don’t worry. I’ll be doing most of the tasks today, like debriefing you for example.”

Debriefing. His emphasis on that stupid word was so obvious and exaggerated it made Nico’s cheeks burn. And suddenly, there was a loud crack and some clanging of swords. Now this, Nico thought, was the very picture of a grave mistake.

Will stood on the corner of the room, surrounded by three skeleton warriors who had emerged from the gaping hole on the floor. Two more peeked out from under Nico’s bed.

“I—I was kidding!” Will explained.

“I was paranoid!” Nico shouted at the same time.

He hastily jumped out of bed, with the red sheets clinging to his shoulders like a cape. “False alarm,” he told the skeletons. “Go back to your stations.”

The warriors lowered their swords, three of them jumping back to the pit, and the rest of them retreating under Nico’s bed. So much for the home security system.

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. They can, uh, sense it when I’m in distress sometimes.”

“You,” Will said, looking at where the two skeletons hid like they might come out again, “have an odd sense of security.”

“Right. Sorry.”

He thought it was a great idea. But now, if someone said, “Hey, did you know Nico di Angelo sleeps with the dead?” it didn’t seem so great after all. And of course this all had to happen in front of Will Solace. How many times had Nico shown his Underworld-y creepiness to this guy, again? He already lost count.

“I’m sorry too… for freaking you out, I mean. Son of the god of poetry, remember? You’ve got to expect the wordplay.”

“Right.” Nico covered himself with his blanket, remembering he was still in his old shirt and boxers. The son of Apollo gave him a warm smile. “Go ahead and change. I’ll wait outside.”

He watched Will walk out of Cabin 13, before covering his face with his pillow. Nico definitely hated mornings.


End file.
